A dangerous beginning
by cheaka785
Summary: The gang goes to Venice beach,for a school trip, when Jade finds out Cat's secret from reading her diary will she be furious of her new findings about cats feelings toward her boyfriend? Bat,Tandre,& OC reveiw and enjoy :D
1. Packing

**:D enjoy chapter one ***packing*** **

(Tori's POV)

_Here I was packing my suitcase with Cat. She's spending the night at my house because we have to go to the airport in the morning. I am really excited to go but not as excited as Cat. She keep rambling on about how her brother and her went to a resort once and he kept feeding the animals and almost got killed by sting ray. But I am excited though! But we all found out about this yesterday in sikowitz's class._

***flashback***

_I walked in class and sat down next to Andre. We did our usual morning conversation. Then sikowitz walked in drinking coconut juice threw a bendy straw. We began class but I wasn't really listening I was completely zoned out until I heard sikowitz something about a field trip._

"Were going to be going to the palm beach resort!" sikowitz says excitedly. The class cheers and he goes on.

"the school paid for all the expenses. But they said it would have to have some kind of education in it. So as a project while your there you have to paint, draw, or make a video documentary of someone or thing that inspires you. It has to be done by the end of the field trip and we will present them when we get back" sikowitz says

*the bell rings*

_Its time for lunch. We all walk to the asphault café and take our seats in our normal spot. Jade is kissing Beck but he pulls away to speak._

"what do you guys think about this field trip?" Beck asks.

" I want to go. It could be fun and its much cooler down there in Venice beach." Robbie answers.

"yeah and some hot girls" Rex replies.

"so it's agreed were all going?" Cat asks excitedly.

" I guess it could be fun.." jade says considering it.

"Venice beach? Im defiantly coming im going to need new shoes and clothes and oh my gosh!" Trina says and walks away.

"no!" we all say.

"no one likes you!" Jade yells after her. But she's already around the corner and out of hearing range.

****End of flashback****

_Cat and I are finally done packing and decide to call it a night. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow._

**Review if you want more :D haha chapter to will be later up today! Xoxoxxoxo bri & kaykay!**


	2. A Plane ride

Hoped you people enjoyed chapter one here's chapter two! Leggo  
>(Cat's P.O.V)<p>

I wake up to the sound of an alarm clock. Tori flip over and hit it while stretching and yawning.

"Come on Cat we got to get up" Tori say still sleepy

"okay" Cat says.

I get up slowly. I wonder how today is going to go? I really want to see the rest of the gang especially Beck. I kind of have a crush on him, but he's dating one of my best friends. In addition, Jade would kill me if I ever tried to date Beck so I am going to keep this to myself for a while. I get ready to go to the airport. I really need to stop thinking about Beck. "He'll never want you Cat so just give up"…. maybe that little voice in my head is right?

*at the airport*

"okay class time to board the plane" Sikowitz says to the class.

The class all walks to the plane. Sikowitz picked their seats for them.

"Beck and Cat here" Sikowitz says while pointing to a seat.

"Jade and Tori up there" Sikowitz says while pointing to the middle of the plane.

Jade looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it.

Just when I said, I needed to get him out of my head I have to sit with him on a two-hour plane ride. Great.

(Beck's pov)

As the plane was starting to take off I noticed Cat just sitting there looking straight ahead. I said "hey" to her but did not even bother looking at me. She looked like she was thinking seriously about something.

"Hey something wrong?" I asked

"nothing…nothing." Cat said faking a smile.

"Cat?" I asked getting suspicious

"I'm fine... just thinking alright. Just leave me alone?" Cat answered a little harshly.

"Okay" I say backing off.

Something is wrong Cat's never talked to me like that. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her into a hug and she just cried into my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"It's complicated." Cat says into my shirt

"okay" I say.

Obviously, it is something that she does not want to talk about. Therefore, I just let her cry in my shirt until she fell asleep she was so cute asleep. I took a picture of her sleeping on my shoulder and made it my wallpaper without any hesitation.

(Jade P.O.V)

I get up to go to the bathroom. As I was walking by, I notice Beck and Cat. Cat's head was resting on beck's shoulder and his heard resting on hers. I was trying not to be jealous because I no Cat would never do that to me. However, the fact that the flight attendants were giving them "awe there so cute together" looks  
>made me furious.<p> 


	3. New friends

Chapter three **here we are**

(Cat p.o.v)

I was awakened by someone shaking me. I opened my opened my slowly and saw Beck. He put his hand for me, and I grabbed it without hesitation. Becks chocolate brown locks were matted and he looked like a street poodle.

"Come on its time to get off plane." He says groggily. 

I giggle, nod my head, and get up to get my stuff. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised as to say _'what?'_ I shook my head and walked past him, swaying my hips to the beat of Andres loud head phones behind us. After carefully grabbing my suitcase, I trudged to the front of plane and down the steps. _'Wow Venice is even greater than last time!' _I thought. Sikowitz was taking attendance and giving room assignments. We exit the plane and go to the resort. Sikowitz was calling names of the people who would be sharing rooms.

"Jade, Tori, and Cat you all will be sharing rooms" He instructed.

We picked up our luggage and boarded the buses. We arrived at the hotel that if I hadn't known better, could be mistaken as the Taj Mahal. We picked up our room key and started toward the elevator. When we got to our room, my mouth dropped. Tori and Jade just acted nonchalant, as they started unpacking. After fixing my jaw, hoping the girls didn't see, I walked over to my cupcake covered suitcase.

"Hey, you guys wanna hit up the pool?" Tori ask suddenly.

"Not really Vega." Jade said in her usually harsh tone.

"Oh! I wanna go!" I say excitedly.

Tori walked over to the bathroom to change. While she was in there I decided to strike up a conversation with Jade.

"So...how are you?" I asked hesitantly

She looked at me and put on her swimsuit, without caring that I saw her..._parts_.

"Fine I guess" She murmured.

Just then, Tori came out of the Bathroom wearing a blue and white striped swimsuit. She sauntered over to us and struck a pose.

"Hello darlings! Don't I look fabulous?" She said with an overly-done accent.

I laughed and Jade rolled her eyes. After slipping into a red and white polka dotted bikini, I grabbed a large beach bag, and followed them out the door.

'_How does Jade wear that swimsuit when it's about a 194__⁰__ out here?' _ I thought. Her black monokini was cute, but flammable looking. We stopped by the pool edges and set our stuff down on the lounge chairs. Tori sat down ready to get tanned _'When Jade really needed it'. _Jade put on her big hat and sat under the umbrella like she was afraid of the sun.

"Oh! Do you guys see those cute guys over there?" Tori ask primping.

"This one time, my brother told a biker he was cute...the biker stabbed him in his groin." I giggled

"It looks like they're coming over here. Great now it's time for Vega to be a flirt" Jade says.

"Hey girls" One of the guys says.

"Hey my name is Tori, this is Cat & Jade, and who are you guys?" Tori ask pointing at each one of us when she said our names.

"My name is Daniel, this is John, and this is Mike" Daniel says while introducing us to his friends.

"Cool" I say.

We all start talking and Daniel invites us to get a smoothie with them, at first Jade and I were hesitant, but Tori insists. Jade and Mike really seem to like each other. Right before we said we were going to leave I saw Mike slip Jade a piece of paper. I could have sworn I saw Jade blush. We told them we would meet them around 6:00 or so. When we were on our way to the pool someone bumped into Jade.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" a girl about our age, with shoulder length black hair and tanned skin, says with another girl our age standing beside her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" Jade yells harshly.

"Hey no need to be rude she apologized!" the girl's friend said stepping in.

"Kayla come on its not that serious let's just go…" The girl's friend who is now in Jades face says.

"Yeah why don't you listen to your little girlfriend over there?" Jade says smirking.

"You would be all for than wouldn't you" Kayla shot back

Jade actually looked shocked. Because someone wasn't afraid of her and actually did say something back to her.

"What did you just say" Jade said clearly furious.

"I didn't stutter did I?" Kayla said smirking.

"Let's just calm down alright?" the other girl said.

"No, Bri just stay out of this" Kayla said to her.

"I like you." Jade says smirking.

"What?" Kayla says confused.

"You stood up to me that took balls I think we could get along great. My name is Jadelyn West." Jade says to Kayla while sticking out her hand.

"Um, Kayla Johnson" Kayla said shaking Jade's hand.

Everybody looked shocked except Jade and Kayla. But, we met new people I love meeting new people.

(Beck's pov)

I was laying down in Me, Andre, Robbie, and Sinjin's room. Just thinking about Cat, mostly about why she would be crying on the plane, and about my feelings toward her. But also I was thinking about Jade and what she really meant to me…honestly I think I don't love her anymore she's mean to everyone and way overprotective about any female friends I have. I'm just so confused right now….

"Beck!" Andre yelled

I snapped out of it to see Robbie and Andre's confused looks.

"Sorry man" I grinned sheepishly

Review please chapter four will be up later or tomorrow! Sorry if chapter one or two were boring :/ 


	4. The truth revealed

**Chapter four! Here we go! : D**  
><strong>**the truths revealed**<strong>

**(Cats pov)**

Kayla and Brianca seem cool .I get along well with Kayla she's really social. Not that I don't like Bri she's cool to but you get what I mean. After awhile they have to go so we exchange numbers and go our separate ways. When we get back to our room, I changed out of my swimsuit and eagerly bounced to the bathroom. The warm water is like my sanctuary...where I can think about anything. _'Hmm Becks washboard abs and chocolate tresses'_

**Knock knock!**

"Cat come on I need to get ready too!" Jade exclaimed impatiently.

"Sorry" I say over the roar of the lukewarm water. I carefully slip out of the tub and into my robe. Jade storms in as soon as I turn off the water grumbling about how _'Red heads ruing my da- I mean hanging sesh' _she looks at me as if to see if I heard her. She turned on the water and slipped out of her clothes not caring if I saw her _Again._ I slipped out of the bathroom as soon as I heard sighing and whimpering coming from the shower. I saw Tori standing in only a bra and panties _'what is with these girls and nudism?' _with a concentrated look on her face. Before her on top of the bed were three outfits.

"Hey Cat, which should I wear?"She looks at me holding up a pastel colored sundress and silver gladiators.

I nod my approval and go toward my own wardrobe. After moments of contemplating I decided on a blue tank top, under a white v-neck, Jean shorts, and white flip flops. Still slightly disturbed by Jade's shower rendezvous, I decided to ask Tori why she was acting strange.

"What's Jade so excited for?" I asked curiously

She stopped doing her makeup and looked at me.

"She's excited I guess" she said carelessly

I stood there why would she be excited about a date when she has Beck?

The water in the bathroom stopped and Jade came out looking suspiciously happy. She changed into a dress like Tori's only midnight blue with black tights and ballet flats. I shook my head and left following Tori out the door.

We meet up with boys in front of the seaside plaza for smoothies. Not to be mean because I don't like thinking bad thoughts but I honestly don't think Jade should be here with us. She has a boyfriend! A good one at that! So I don't understand why she doesn't go and cuddle with him or something?  
>Anyways when we got to the smoothie place Jade and Mike were flirting like before. So were Tori and Daniel. John and I barely talked.<p>

"What wrong with you?" John asks. He looks concerned and that makes me want to open up to him, but he is still just a stranger.

"Nothing it's just that Jade has boyfriend and she's flirting with Mike." I answer honestly.

"Really? Mike has a girlfriend" John asks looking at Jade and Mike now.

"That's just messed up and she's always getting mad at him whenever he talks to other girls." I say scrunching up my face.

"You want to get out of here?" John asks. He is seriously like the big brother I've never had.

"Sure why not?" I answer.

We both get up and walk to the beach where we just walk in the sand and talk.

**(Beck's pov)**

I decided to take a walk just to clear my mind. When I was walking I saw an awfully familiar red velvet cupcake hair coloring. I walked behind keeping my distance but still in hearing range. They finally both sat down and I hid behind a rock and listened in….

**(Cats pov)**

I and Mike sit down in the sand by some rocks and just talk.

"So tell me more about that Jade girl?" John asked suddenly

"Well she's dating this guy named Beck, but as you can see she doesn't care considering she's flirting with Mike." I answer truthfully

Jade's not a person, but to cheat on someone as amazing as Beck pisses me off. If I could just talk some sense into her I would.

"Oh what's this Beck guy like?" he asks

"Beck's cool, He has brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair, olive-toned skin, but thing that really gets me mad is that Jade always gets mad when he talks to a girl or even just looks at them." I say getting annoyed just thinking about it

"Wow. She's just a little overprotective. Isn't that supposed to be the guy's job?" Mike chuckles.

"Beck's different yes he's protective but she can talk to other guys, I mean Jade doesn't even let him be alone with Tori" I say

"Oh wow chicks crazy" Mike says shocked about Jade restrictions on Beck.

"No she just has trust issues I guess." I say not wanting to make Jade sounding so bad.

"Alright anyway how long are you guys staying here?" Mike asks

"Two weeks why?" I ask getting suspicious.

"Because it was fun hanging out with you." Mikes say smiling.

"Its fun hanging with you to! You're a really cool friend" I say lightly giggling.

**(Beck's p.o.v)**

SO Jade's flirting with another guy. Wow I can believe her. Anyway I just walk back to the hotel room after that. I went on a walk to clear my mind but instead a got a load more to think about. I walk in into the hotel room and see Andre just sitting there messing with his piano. He looked sad.

"Hey man what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing..." He says unconvincingly.

"Andre…really what's wrong?" I ask again.

"I like Tori, I mean I really like her. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way." He says depressingly.

"Have you tried to talking to her?" I ask tying to be of some help.

"No but I'm really considering it now." Andre says thinking about it.

"Good." I say.

**(Jades p.o.v.)**

I feel really guilty about cheating on Beck. After Tori and Cat left with the other guys John and I sort of made out. I feel really bad because I'm always getting on Beck about girls and stuff. I'm basically a hypocrite. When John said he had to go we hugged and kissed again. I think I really liked him he's just too cute. He's taller than me, with beautiful green eyes, with toned skin, and short hair. I walk into our hotel room and nobody was there. I showered and changed into my black Pj's, with the skeleton with crossbones going through it, I was making my way to my bed but something caught my eye. It was laying on top of Cats clothes in her suitcase. It had cupcake stickers on it. It looked like some kind of diary. I walked over to her suitcase and pick it up. I just skim threw it because she was mostly talking about random stuff like, her brother and his serious injuries, what she did that day, stuff like that. But then something really caught my eye it was something about Beck.

**(Cats diary)**

Dear diary

today is May 6, 2011... And I really like someone. But you have to promise not to tell anybody! Well of course you're not going to tell anyone your just paper! But anyway I like… Beck. But he's dating Jade and I would never do that to her! She's one of my best friends. I've liked him since pre-k when we first met. He was the only person who didn't think I was weird. He played with me at recess and we ate together at lunch.  
>He was my first kiss when I was in kindergarten! But of course we didn't know what we were doing and thought it was icky. But I just don't know what to do with my feelings. Jade trusts me and I would never betray her trust. So I'm just going to put away with my feeling like I always do to keep other people happy<br>Ponies and unicorns love,  
>Cat V.<p>

_I read another page a most recent one._

_Dear diary,_  
>Today is June 1, 2011 and I'm at Tori's house she's asleep I should be to but couldn't sleep. I'm so happy that I'm away from home right now. Everything is crazy at home my mom started doing drugs and my dad beats me every day. My brother try's and helps me and gets himself beat to. He's not even my real dad he's my step dad. I don't let anybody know about this and I cover up my bruises and welts with makeup. Not that anybody noticed I'm the weird girl that everybody thinks is just crazy. I cry myself to sleep every night but nobody notices. But I love my friends the only one I could trust the "I like Beck" secret with is Andre. He's a really good and I could go to him with my problems. Plus I help Andre with his problems….He likes Tori.<br>I thought of a name for them Tandre isn't that cute? Ha-ha got to go now I have a big day tomorrow.  
>Cupcakes and the color red velvet love,<br>Cat v.

I was in tears when I read this and I hardly ever cry only when I and beck break up. But poor Cat who would hurt fragile little Cat? Gosh and she's liked Beck since pre-k and never acted on it. Wow. She's a really great friend and everybody thinks she's just the crazy weird chick…..

**Told you it would up review please I really want to know what you guys think! Should I continue or not?**


	5. A day filled with Bras and thunder

Chapter five: D  
>Disclaimer: I don't own victorious only the other characters just saying ok now to the story.<p>

I don't own the nickname champ or the show girly cow!

(Bianca's p.o.v.)

I was lying down on my bed, thinking about Rashad, while Kayla was watching TV. Kayla and I are cousins, but don't really act like it. We act more like best friends, so people are shocked they find out.

Tyrell and Kayla are like my favorite pairing to ship! I love they're little '_Kayrell' _moments. But anyways back to my problems.

I was leaning back in my chair, watching 'Girly Cow' when I hear Kayla talking on the phone.

"Hello? Yeah? Oh hey! Yeah! If you want to! We would love for you to come! Okay bye." Kayla says, before hanging up her phone.

"Uh who was that?" I ask

"That was Ashley. She's coming to stay here for the summer!" Kayla said excitedly.  
>We hadn't seen her in forever after she moved to Chicago. It would be really nice to her again. Rashad and Tyrell came from downstairs wearing bras over their shirts. Rashad and I have been dating for two years and Tyrell and Kayla the same. So I was pretty much use to them being weird by now.<p>

"What the heck why do you guys have on OUR bra's?" Kayla asks while laughing hard.

Tyrell walks over to Kayla and picks her up by her waist.

"What are you laughing at Champ?" He laughed. He started tickling her and then his phone rang.

"Be right back" he muttered as he swung Kayla around, so now she was piggy back style, and headed upstairs.

"You know crack kills, right?" I asked holding back my laughter

"Yeah I know, because we wanted to see how they feel and there very uncomfortable." Rashad answers adjusting the bra on his shirt.

"Uh because they are not for guys! You guys just look ridiculous!" I say laughing as hard as Kayla was.  
>Tyrell and Kayla came down stairs laughing awkwardly. Kayla was blushing and looking around for anything to look at besides us.<p>

Tyrell had a smug grin on his face and whispered something in Kayla's ear. She swatted his hand away (Still blushing), stomped over to the couch, plopped down, and sat there. She had her arms crossed like a baby.

"You guys are so mean! Can't we get a little appreciation for our creativity? Gosh!" Rashad says playing around.

"Take those off please! You guys are killing us!" Kayla says her cheeks returning to normal color.  
>" I think we look fierce don't you Rashad?" Tyrell asks<p>

"We sure do! Time to strike pose! We're bringing SEXY BACK!" Rashad says. 

Tyrell and Rashad struck poses; this had to be funniest thing I've seen yet. Nothing can get weirder than this.

"No one's home yes!" Some random guy walks in.

"What then?" Kayla says.

"Oh I um….bye!" the guy runs back out.

(Kayla's P.O.V)

It was about 10:34 p.m. and I was insanely bored. Brianca was in her bed texting and Rashad and Tyrell were doing god-knows-what.

This whole day was a bit random, maybe too random, for my taste. So I decided to get ready for bed.

I walked to the bathroom and set down my towel, starting the water so it was extra hot. I stood there contemplating if we should visit the guys.

So I turned off the water and stepped out to brush my teeth. When I got out I saw Bri sleeping. _'Hmm tsk tsk should have went to bed earlier' _I thought

I shook her and told her to get a shower... wait! I'm not supposed to be the responsible one here. So I waddled over to my draw and pulled out my Purple tank top and silver basketball shorts.

_5_ _hours later_

I woke up to the sounds of distant thunder claps. Now to the ordinary person, this would be nothing, but to me... well ever since I was little, I have always had a problem with thunder and lightning. I slipped the blanket back over my head and tried to go back to sleep. When a particularly loud clap hit, what seemed like right above me, I shrieked and jumped out of bed. I grabbed my trusted grey sweatshirt my dad gave me (That thing fits like a dress) and scurried down stairs to Tyrell's bedroom. I knocked on the door gently and waited until he opened it to peck him on the lips and jump under his covers.

"Night Champ" He says while yawning

As a response I kissed him again and went into a peaceful slumber.


	6. She's has Feelings?

Chapter six enjoy: D! The last chapter was so that you could meet the o/co's and kind of knows them! Okay well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious

(Andre p.o.v.)

I was on my way to find Tori, because I finally got my confidence up. The sun was extremely hot, as I trudged along the sidewalk.

I walked towards the beach, because I knew that's where she loves to hang out. When I got there I saw her with some guy but they seemed to be cuddling. They seemed like they were on a "date". I frowned at them and glared at this mystery guy. So I slowly walked over to a bench and sat down. That's when this girl walked by me. She was gorgeous, she had bangs that swoop to the side across her face and the rest of her hair reached a little past her shoulder. She has caramel skin perfectly toned, and the most beautiful turquoise-green-purple-ish eyes I've ever seen. She walked by me smiled and waved. I was thinking about approaching her but I don't know her. All of a sudden I was nervous and felt beads of sweat on my head and my hands becoming warm. I got up from the bench I was sitting at and speed walked all the way to the hotel. When I got there I saw Sinjin muttering things to himself about how he only wanted a strand of hair?  
>I got some clothes and went into the shower, and started to think about my mystery girl. She was so pretty and the way she waved...<em>'what am I thinking? I don't even know her name' <em>I turned off the water and rapped a towel around my waist. The bathroom was steamy so I slipped out the door and walked toward my wardrobe. After I put on my pajamas and put my dreads back into a ponytail, I sat on the couch.

"Why are you grinning so hard" Beck says skeptically.

"I saw this girl today, Man she was smokin' and she waved at me first!" I exclaimed.

"What about Tori?" He asked.

"She's on hold man! I have to figure out who this girl is!" I sat up.

Beck chuckled and turned over. After I thought he was asleep I got up and called Jade to see if she had heard of this girl. Why you ask? Because, the other day, Jade told me she got into an argument with a girl by the docks.

I dialed her number and it rang 4 times before a sleepy voice answered.

"No Sinjin you cannot have a piece of my hair!" The voice answered.

"Um? Hey Tori, this is Andre" I said.

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I was sitting down eating an ice cream cone with John. He's like a brother to me. We have been hanging out ever since the day Jade cheated on Beck which was two days ago. It was weird because when I got home that Jade actually hugged me I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. Jade's never hugged me before.

_Flash Back…._

_I walked through the humid night air. I had just come back from the restaurant with John, talking about the Beck/Jade/Mike/? Love triangle._

_I pulled out my keys and opened the room door to be greeted by a teary eyed Jade. She looked horrible! Mascara running, eyes red and puffy, and a slightly runny nose. She started mumbling things along the lines of 'Cheating', 'John', and 'Horrible'._

"_Oh my Gosh! Jade what's wrong?" I exclaimed._

_She sniffed and motioned me to sit down on the couch._

"_I feel horrible" She sniffed._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_I cheated on Beck" She said timidly._

_I stared at her in fake shock. If she knew that I knew about her cheating on Beck, she would probably blow up on me! I'm still pissed that she would cheat on someone as amazing as Beck, but she is still my friend and I have to comfort her._

_She looked at me with pleading eyes as to say 'Please help me'. I grabbed her into a bone crushing hug, as she sobbed into my arms loudly. Tori busted through the door loudly with a pleased grin on her face. She saw Jade crying and her face contorted into a look of shock, worry, and confusion._

"_What's going on?" She whispered._

_I sent Jade a look as to say 'Can I tell her?' She nodded and turned over to where we could only see her back. I grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her out of the bedroom._

"_Tell me what happened!" She demanded._

_I told her the whole story. When I stopped she looked pissed, probably for the same reason I was, and stomped over to Jade. I grabbed her arm, Again, as a silent plead to leave her be. _

'_Oh no' I thought. Tomorrow the guys are coming over… for a bon fire. We're all going to Brianca and Kayla's beach house. Tomorrow's going to be painfully awkward._

_End of Flash Back…_

I was sitting in Charlie's Beach Shack with John, eating frozen yogurt.

"Hey isn't that Beck?" John asks suddenly nodding his head in the direction he wanted me to look.

We saw Beck sitting in one of the pool side chairs and Robbie. Robbie was chatting animatedly, moving his hands around, and making hand gestures.

"Yeah why?" I asked curiously.

"Let's go say hi?" he asked looking down at me.

"Okay!" I say excited just to talk to Beck.

(Beck's p.o.v.)

I was looking for Andre everywhere I really need to talk to him about something. But then I notice Cat and her mystery guy walking towards me.

"Hey Beck!" Cat says hugging me tightly

I hug her back embracing the moment. Her scent, the way her skin felt against mine. I wished I could have held her like that forever but she pulled away. A wave of disappointment washed over me but I quickly got over it and faked a smile.

"I want you to meet John." Cat says in her usual excited voice.

"Hey I'm Beck" I say politely.

"Hey I'm John" he answers.

We both shake hands. And I give Cat a questioning look as if to ask her 'Are you two dating?'

" No, no, were just really good friends he's like the brother I've always had!" Cat says.

"Cat do you realize you said like the brother you always had?" I ask.

"Yes. Why?" Cat asks.

"Okay" I let out a light chuckle at her innocence.

John gets a text on his phone and says he has to go and that he will see us later we say our goodbyes and he leaves. So now it's just me and Cat. We decide to take a walk on the beach.

(Cats P.O.V.)

Beck and I were walking on the beach and we were kind of flirting but then the guilt got to me. I shouldn't be doing this to Jade! But she cheated on Beck. But that doesn't make it right. Two wrongs never make a right. _'But two lefts do!'_ Oh shut up little voice in my head. I'm so confused. Beck and I sit down on the sand and just talk. Then everything just went dark.

(Beck's p.o.v.)

Cat fell asleep on my shoulder. I studied her emotionless face for a moment. Her cheeks, eyes, nose, and finally she lips her pink lips. Filled with so much excitement with her words, enchantment with her singing, and beauty with her smile. I carried her to her hotel room. I laid her on her bed. I wished badly that I could lie next to her and wrap my arms around her waist in a protective way. I left after I covered her with a blanket. I went to my own hotel room to find Andre.

"Dude I've been looking all over for you." I say.

"I'm in love!" he says dreamily.

"Wait what with Tori?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know her name but I know it's not Tori!" Andre said dreamily again.

"You don't like Tori anymore?" I ask

"She has a boyfriend. I saw them by the rocks today" Andre says sounding suddenly depressed.

"Oh. I'm sorry man." I say giving him a pat on his shoulder.  
>"It's alright. But when I was sitting on the bench by the beach I saw this girl and she was beautiful!" Andre says excited again.<p>

"Well that's great!" I say trying to be happy for him.

"I know! But anyway enough about me what's going on with you?" Andre asks.

"I have no idea what to do my project on." I admit honestly.

"It's just about something that inspires you." Andre says.

"I know but I don't know what to do it on." I say.

"Do it on Jade she inspires you I guess." Andre says.

"No. I really don't want to do it on her." I say.

"Why what happened?" Andre asks.

"She cheated on me with some guy here." I say signing and running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh man I'm sorry." Andre says looking sad.

"No. She just gave me excuse to break up with her." I say honestly.

"Why were you going to break up with her?" Andre asks curiously.

"I think I might love somebody else." I say putting it into words how I feel about cat.

"Who?" Andre asks.

"Cat" I say gently.

"Seriously?" Andre says excitedly.

"Yes" I say.

"I think I might have an idea for your project." Andre says smiling.

Review should we continue? And this chapter was mostly focused on Beck, Cat and somewhat Andre. But next chapter we will put in Robbie, Trina, and Tori: D thanks for reading. 


	7. The Bon Fire

(Rashad P.O.V.)

I was on my way back from the beach, when I made a detour, to visit Tyrell at work (or get a free smoothie). I saw him talking to Kayla; she must have just come from the beach. She had on a purple peace sign bikini, with jean shorts, black flip flops, and a purple tote.

"Hey love birds" I said.

Kayla turned and waved, while Tyrell made a 'Sup' gesture with his head.

"What goes on?" I asked.

"Nothing just talking" She answered.

Kayla stood up and walked behind the counter, since her Aunt and Uncle

(Bri's Parents) own the resort, and stood behind Tyrell. She slid her arms

down to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it upward. "W-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Oh, nothing" She said grinning mischievously.  
>She pulled his t-shirt over his head and tried to hop over the counter. He snaked his arm around her waist and tried to reach his shirt. They went on like this for a good ten minutes, until a smooth female voice broke they concentration (and footing), and they fell, into a very suggestive position.<p>

"Get a room!" The voice said.  
>I chuckled and turned around to see my girlfriend in her running clothes. She walked over to me and gave me a small kiss, before sticking her head over the counter and grinning like an idiot. Tyrell got up quickly and put a hand out for Kayla. She took it and hoisted herself up, Blushing, glaring at him.<br>"We would, but you keep intruding" He hissed.  
>I look over to Brianca while Tyrell was blabbering. Her outfit was enough to excite any guy, a lone bead of sweat traveled down her forehead, before disappearing in the nape of her neck. I tore my eyes away to see Tyrell smirking at me. I sent him a glare and nodded toward Kayla, in her still wet bathing suit. The wet fabric allowed you to see the shape of everything underneath, everything.<br>Tyrell went pale and tugged his shirt over her head, acknowledging the stares she was getting from other guys. She looked at him in confusion before he whispered in her ear; she looked mortified as she scrambled to hide behind him.  
>"Hey guys, storm clouds are rolling in" Brianca said. She was right dark clouds and lightening can be seen from afar.<br>(Tyrell's P.O.V.)  
>Kayla's grip tightened on my hand, when Bri mentioned lightening. I looked over to her to see her attempting to put on a fake mask. I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me.<br>"Well…guys I think we should be heading out" Kayla said.  
>Brianca nodded and kissed Rashad before heading of in the direction of our home. I was about to follow, when Rashad stopped me.<br>"Oh and don't think I didn't see Kay in our room the other night" He said smugly, before running to catch up with the girls.  
>When we got home I went into the kitchen and got something to drink. Kayla came in with my flannel shirt slung over her shoulder, talking on the phone. "Tonight? Sure! Okay see you there!" She exclaimed.<br>"Hmm if I didn't know better, I'd say someone has a date?" I teased.  
>"No some girl I got into an argument with invited me to a bonfire with her friends!" She said happily.<br>I looked at her weirdly, someone who she got into an argument with? Oh well that's Kayla. While I was spaced out Kayla huffed and stomped out of the kitchen.  
>"Aw man! Champ wait, I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran after her.<br>(Brianca's P.O.V)  
>I was watching TV with Rashad when Kayla stormed out of the kitchen looking pissed, followed by an apologetic looking Tyrell. Rashad chuckled and then stiffened, I put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off.<br>"What's up?" I asked.  
>He looked at me shrugged, and then grabbed his back pack and stomped out the door.<p>

Kayla then came downstairs grumbling as we both began to share our boyfriend problems.

(Andre p.o.v.)

I was walking to these girls' houses called Bianca and Kayla? The girls said they knew them. I was thinking about my mystery girl when Tori started talking to me.

"Hey Andre" Tori says smiling.

"Hey Tori" I say a little distant.

"What's been up I haven't talked to you in a while?" Tori say.

"Nothing just been working on that project Sikowitz gave us" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh. That's cool." Tori say looking down.

What's wrong with her?

"Were here" Jade says.

We walk up a couple steps to a really good looking beach house. I was too busy looking around to see who answered the door after Jade knocked on it. We walk into the house and I was even more amazed because the inside looked better then the outside. Some girl started talking and that's when I saw her walk down the stairs as beautiful as ever. Tori must have noticed my stare because she nudged me.

"What's wrong with you?" Tori whispered.

"What's that girl's name?" I ask, nodding my head in her direction.

"Kayla? Why?" Tori ask looking at me curiously.

"She's beautiful" I say dreamily

"Yeah." Tori say looking mad.

"Hey guys!" Kayla says.

The group says there hi and we all sat down on their deck and just chilled. But I was mostly looking at Kayla without her knowing.

(Bianca's p.o.v.)

I walk inside while everybody was outside I just had to get away from everybody. I had a lot on my mind to think about starting with Rashad's weird behavior. I went into my room and Kayla's room and lay down on my bed.  
>I heard somebody open the door but didn't bother look up from the pillow I had my face buried in. I felt somebody lay down on the bed next to me.<p>

(Rashad's p.o.v.)

I asked Kayla where Bri was, she told me she went upstairs. I walked into Bri's room and she was laying down on her bed, faced down into a pillow.  
>I went and lay down next to her.<p>

"Hey" I say

"Hi" Bri answered muffled.

"Why are you up here and not downstairs at the bonfire?" I asked curious.

She just shrugged.  
>"Come on seriously tell me what's wrong." I asked concerned.<p>

She just got up and left the room.

I lay on her bed and rested my hand on my forehead.

"What did I do? I messed up big time."

(Trina's p.o.v.)

I was shopping for something that could go on my project that Sikowitz assigned me. He said I could only go on this trip if I did a project too. I went shopping because I need clothes! I was doing my project on me of course. I'm my own inspiration. I saw the cutest pair of sandals on this girl walking through the store. I quickly walked over to her to ask where she got them from.

"Hey where'd you get those sandals from?" I asked anxiously

"Oh I got these things from Juicy Couture" the girls say smiling.

"I love that store!" I say excitedly

we keep talking about our favorite stores and exchange numbers. She said she had to go because she was meeting her friends Bri and Kayla their beach house. My sister mentions a bonfire earlier at a beach house, I wonder?

Review please and thanks! 


	8. Awkward Moments

Chapter eight! :D thank you for the reviews  
>Disclaimer: we don't own victorious!<p>

(Cat's p.o.v.)

We were all sitting around the bonfire. I was sitting next to Beck just thinking. First off why wasn't he sitting next to Jade? Did he find out she cheated on him? Or did they break up? I was confused. Secondly what's wrong with Brianca? She walked away from the bonfire, only Kayla and I noticed.  
>I didn't want to seem nosy and go after her, but me being well me had to go and see what was wrong. I told the group I had to go the bathroom and that I would be right back. I found Brianca sitting on the couch in their living room.<p>

"Hey" I say waving and smiling.

"Hi" she said giving me a weak smile.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.<p>

"Boy problems" she says while running her fingers threw her hair.

"Tell me about them?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"My boyfriend Rashad has been acting differently lately." she says sounding confused,

"Differently how?" I ask.

"Like yesterday he was mad about something but when I asked him what was wrong he just shrugged and walked out the front door." she says

"Have you tried talking to him?" I ask.

"No. But he tried to talk to me but I just did what he did to me yesterday shrugged and walked out the room." She says signing and running her fingers through her hair.

"Try and talk to him?" I say trying to be of help.

"That's what I'm thinking about doing. So...er… I got a question; do you like that boy your sitting by out there?" She asks smiling.

"Yes. How can you tell?" I ask.

"By the way you look at him, and I think he likes you to because he gives you the same look." she says smiling hard now.

"No…" I say looking down and blushing.

"Yes!" she exclaims giggling.

"Whatever you say." I say, blushing even more.

"Thanks for talking to me and giving me advice." she says hugging me.

"Your welcome" I say hugging her back.  
><em><br>_We say goodbye because she's going to talk to her boyfriend and I join the rest of the group at the bonfire.

(Tori's p.o.v.)

I really didn't like the way Andre was looking at Kayla. I mean yeah she's pretty but still! He was practically staring at her! I think I'm getting a little jealous. Because I've liked Andre for awhile but I don't think he returns the feelings. So that's why I've been seeing John. If he's happy I'm happy I guess.

(Tyrell's p.o.v.)

We are all sitting around the bonfire just hanging out its fun. But I don't like the way Andre is just staring at my girl. I was about to say something about it when Kayla held my hand.

"I'm sorry about the other day" I whisper in Kayla's ear.

"Its okay but what were you thinking about anyway?" she asked whispering back.

"Oh just how it's just like you to meet with someone you got into an argument with" I whisper back to her.

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. _'Hmm take that Andre' _I thought as I put an arm around her waist.

I turn around to see Andre glaring at me, in pure jealousy. So I squeeze Kayla's hand as to say 'let's go' and she nods. We both say our goodnights (with the exception of Andre, who just glared) and walked toward the stairs, swinging our hands to the beat of the radio in the living room. She was humming and bobbing her head to the beat and never looked more relaxed. So acting on teenage boy hormones, I grabbed her by the waist and crushed my lips into hers. She gasped in surprise and started to return it.

I started pushing her towards my room, never breaking the kiss. Her lips were smooth and tasted like vanilla. She opened my door, pushing me on the bed and straddling my waist. I slid my hands to her thighs and gripped then making her laugh into the kiss. When my tongue tried to gain access, she let it through without hesitation. I pulled away long enough to start nibbling on her neck, leaving a mark in the process. She moaned and I grinned like a maniac _'Heh I found her weak spot…' _I started to trail kisses lower she started squirming and moaning louder. There was a loud knock at the door, I ignored it and kept going. Another knock came before Rashad, Brianca, and some girl came in, looking like a bunch of psychos with sly grins on their faces.

"Well when you said you'd get a room, you weren't kidding?" Brianca says giggling.

"Yeah no getting busy while we have company" He exclaimed.

I blushed and turned to see Kayla glaring, but with the same amount of blush. She got up and flicked both Bri and Rashad in the forehead, before turning to the other girl, gasping, and hugging her tightly.

"ASHLEY!" She squealed.

"I would ask how you're doing, but I can see that you were having fun." She teased.

Kayla blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ashley giggled, grabbed Kayla and Brianca's Hand before heading downstairs to meet the guests.

I sat down on my bead and sighed, not realizing Rashad was still in the room. He walked over to me and sat across from me in the lounge chair.

"You alright man?" He says concerned.

"Yea I guess I'm a little in shock that we just did all of that" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we just lost control and I'm worried that she'll be mad!"

"Dude what's the problem?" He said annoyed.

"We decided to take our relationship slow and I just attacked her." I said.

"Man its cool just calm down! Oh, and between you and me when I walked in she looked like she was enjoying it." He laughed.

He got up and headed out the door.

(Beck's p.o.v.)

Jade kept trying to talk to me but I just ignored her. I started talking to cat instead. I was considering on asking her out on a date but I realized that I was still dating Jade. I asked Jade to come with me for a second. We went inside the beach house and into the living room.

"Look Jade I think we should just be friends." I say signing and running my fingers threw my hair.

"W-w-what but why?" Jade says looking like she was on the verge of tears which was very unusual for Jade.

"Because we're not working out." I say.

"Beck was it something I did?" Jade asks with a few tear drops falling down her face.

"Actually yes. You cheated. You always want to be so overprotective of me I can't even have girls that are my friends without you freaking out." I say harshly.

"Beck I'm so sorry!" Jade exclaims.

"I don't want to hear excuses Jade I'm sorry but I think we should be friends." I say again.

"But I didn't even do that many things with him! He means nothing to me!" Jade says while crying hysterically.

"Did you sleep with him?" I ask calmly.

"Yes…" Jade says.

"Then you see why were breaking up" I say while walking away from her.

"Beck…please…" Jade says whispering.

"I'm sorry" I murmur I decide to go to my hotel room I wasn't in the mood for a bonfire anymore.

(Bri's p.o.v.)

I go back upstairs to talk Rashad. I see him walking to his room I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry" He says turning around so he's facing me...

"It's okay. But what was wrong with you?" I say resting my head on his chest.

"We don't spend enough time together….unlike Kayla and Ty." He says rubbing Bri's back.

"Awe I'm sorry." I say feeling bad now.

"No it's okay" he says trying to act like it was nothing.

I look up at his hazel eyes with specks of blue and stand up on my tippy-toes and kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses me passionately and pushes me onto the bed.

"Why don't we start off where Kayla and Tyrell left off?" He suggested.

"Sounds like fun" I giggled.

He flipped us over to where I was on the bottom. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and we battled for dominance. His roaming hands made me moan loudly. My eyes shot open because I forgot something.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"Left awhile ago" he murmured.

"Oh good…now where were we?" I smirked.

He kissed my shoulder blade going down into the curve of my tank top. His soft lips planting kisses all over my face and neck. I straddled his waist and started kissing him furiously. I laughed when his hands gripped my butt.

"Oh so you think I'm funny?" He asked humorously.

I giggled and continued my torment, before he started to tug at the hem of my pink and black tank top. I nodded and he pulled it up and started to plant kisses around my stomach, always daring to go lower driving me crazy. My moans and whimpers can probably be heard from china.

Then Kayla and Tyrell bust in the weirdest outfits.

"I'M TOO SEXY FO' MY SHIRT!" They screamed.

I gasped and scrambled to get on my shirt, when Kayla said. "You got your karma" She giggled before chucking up a deuces and pulling Ty out of the room.

'_Just when it started to get good' _I frowned.

"I guess we had it coming to us?" He said looking at the door.

"Hmm that ruined the moment" I muttered.

"Yup" he nodded.

I got up and kissed him goodnight.

_Brrrrm Brrrrm_

I shot up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I sat up and looked around the room, squinting at the brightness shining through the window. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the room, when I opened my door. I trudged down the hallway to the bathroom to wash up.

(Kayla's P.O.V)

I finished brushing my teeth and went downstairs. _'Ugh my turn to make breakfast' _I pulled out the pans and started onto my tedious job.

"Morning babe" He said groggily.

"Morning" I giggled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I turned around; putting both of our foreheads together, then I kissed him _hard_. He gripped my thighs, putting me up on the counter. I put my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together.

A loud cough came from the door. Rashad was leaning against the door frame, with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You know if you two keep going on like this you'll break your promise" He teased.

I grunted and hopped of the counter, returning to my cooking. The guys sat down and talked. Bri came downstairs and pecked Rashad, before sauntering over to me.

"Morning! Need some help?" She said.

I nodded and handed her the skillet. After we finished cooking, we set up the table and began eating. Minutes later, a mass of Brown hair followed by baby blue pajamas.

"Morning" Ashley yawned.

"Morning" We all said simultaneously.

"Hey what do you guys wanna do today" I asked.

"How about the mall?" Bri said.

We all nodded and went our ways. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Thanks for reading enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own victorious only the o/c characters. **

**(Robbie's p.o.v.)**

I was walking around looking for a good restaurant to eat at with Rex we were in the mood for Italian. We finally found a restaurant called "Olive Bargin". We entered and took a seat. There was going to be a show tonight. When me and Rex were in the middle of eating they announced the performer her name was Rose and Roxi. When they came on stage I was breathless. This was the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. She was maybe a couple inches shorter then me and wearing a bright blue sundress and her friend that she was holding on her arm (puppet) was wearing a bright purple sundress. Rex whistled and her friend whistled back. I signed I think I'm in love. They did there act which was very entertaining. Rose could sing and so could Roxi they were keeping up a nice melody and the crown was entertained. I had to meet her personally somehow. After me and Rex finished I paid and waited for her to come out of her dressing room. _Here's my chance._

"Hi my name is Robbie and this is Rex." I say introducing Rex and I trying to seem cool.

"Hi! My name is Rose and this is Roxi" She says smiling brightly.

We start talking and she's really cool and we have a lot in common we exchange numbers because she said she has to perform again so she needed to go rehearse. She told me to meet her at a place called the "Groovie smoothie"

It sounded cool. This was going to be my first date and I was nervous as hell.

**(Beck's p.o.v.)**

I was pacing back and forth deciding if I should go to Cats room and ask her out or not. I decided on going after five minutes. I knocked on the door waiting to see the short red velvet haired girl.

"Hey beck!" Cat said cheerfully twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"I have to tell you something very important." I said nervously.

"Okay well come in" she said opening the door a little bit more for me to walk in.

I walked in taking a seat on the edge of a random bed.

"So what is it do you have to tell me?' she said with a curious look on her face.

I sighed heavily running my finger through my hair.

"Look Cat I've liked you for awhile. You hair, your smile, your cute little laugh, how you brighten up when you see a red velvet cupcake. I've had these feelings for awhile I just didn't know how to express, and what I really want to ask is Cat will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a hopeful face.

"Um…"

(Tori's P.O.V)

I was sitting on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, thinking about what I should do my project on, and about Andre. I just couldn't get him out of my head he seemed really upset to find out that, that Kayla girl had a boyfriend.

"_why cant he look at me like that?"_ the little voice in my head said. I sighed heavily trying to focus more on my project then on Andre.

"What inspires me?" I said tapping my chin with my index finger. I looked at the pool and got an idea.

(Trina's P.O.V)

I decided to call my _boyfriend mike_ since I haven't seen him in a while. We have a long distant relationship that's been going good in my opinion.

"Hello you've reached mike." he answering machine said.

I sighed , I guess he's busy.. I'll call him later

review xoxoxo :)


	10. Authors note

So I know it's been FORVER since there has been a update..but when we updated a whole lot we rarely got reviews or anything. So we kind of just figured no one liked it and stopped updating. I just want to know if you guys think should we continue or no?

Comment. Bri


	11. Jade's inner beast

(Beck's POV)

I waited anxiously for Cat to answer me she looked almost..nervous?

"But you and Jade just got out of a relationship." She said looking at me innocently.

"I know that Cat.." I said sighing.

"Just give me some time to think about this Beck kay?" she asked.

"Alright well you know where to find me when you have your answer." I said standing up and walking out of the room.

(Andre's POV)

Even thought she had a boyfriend I had to make her mine. I don't know if it was the way she glowed when she smiled or if it was her sweet coconut scent. I just had to have her. Today I decided I would make my move by visiting the outside smoothie place she worked at.

"Hey Kayla right?" I asked as I took a seat on the stool.

"Yeah and your Andre." She said smiling as she cleaned a cup with a rag.

_that smile._

_"_Yeah, I was um wondering if you would like to hang out sometime you know grab a bite to eat or something?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure sounds fun." She said.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow at 4 then." I said smiling.

"Cool."

(Jade's POV)

I was making out with Mike trying to forget about Beck, the breakup, what I read in Cat's diary, everything.

The kiss was getting heated as Mike climbed on top of me, I let out a little moan as I felt his lips on my neck.

_Beck does it better.. _

The stupid little voice in my head said, I shook my head and starting running my fingers through Mike's short jet black hair as his lips trailed lower.

_Beck's brown locks were softer..._

The voice said. I growled even when I try I can't forget Beck.

_Just admit it, you want Beck back.. you **need **Beck back..._

I pushed Mike off of me and straightened up my clothes.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I'm just not in the mood." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh come on don't be like that, you were just moaning a couple minutes ago." He said as he tried to kiss me.

I put my hand up blocking his lips from getting anywhere close to me.

"Look I'll see you around I've just got a lot on my mind." I said grabbing my things and leaving his room.

As I entered the hotel room I saw Cat looking out the window lost in her own thought.

"Cat what's wrong?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Beck came by earlier.." She said not looking at me.

"Oh? What did he want?" I asked more interested in what she had to say.

"He wants me to be his girlfriend.." she finally looking at me.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Who would of known he would move on this fast as if our relationship meant nothing to him. All these years of dating he just moves on and to _Cat_ of all people.

_You did cheat on him..._

I looked at her shocked.

"Well what did you say?" I asked.

"I uh told him I needed to think about it..look if you don't want me to date him then just say the word." She said.

"Word. He's my boyfriend." I said harshly.

"Your ex-boyfriend." she reminded me.

"He will be mine again don't forget that Valentine." I growled.

Beck and I were always off and on he was bound to forgive me and take me back again.

_That's what you think..._

_Review guys :D xoxoxo_


	12. Let the games begin

**Princess-Girl12 – I feel you Jade I just annoying.**

** teggy- Thank you so much that means a lot.**

**AJ Kenobi – Thank you, that chapter was written in a rush lol. I will try to make fewer errors.**

**Thank you everyone for reading! Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 12 **

**Let the games begin.**

I sat there and looked at Jade in shock.

"But you're the one that cheated on him!" I exclaimed.

"But we're always off and on he'll forgive me and we'll be back together. You're just his rebound Cat can't you see that?" She said smirking.

"I may act dumb, but I'm not you're just jealous that he moved on from a bitch like you that cheated on him. Let somebody else be happy for a change Jade it's not all about you!" I said harshly.

A series of emotions played across her face; first she looked shocked, then hurt, and then angry.

"Stay away from him Valentine!" she shouted at me.

"And if I don't?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll pay." She growled.

"Then let the games begin." I said smiling.

I got up and left the room; I walked to Beck's room and knocked on his door.

"Cat?" He asked as he answered the door.

"The answer is yes Beck." I said smiling big.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warm embrace.

_I just hope I'm making the right decision…_

(Trina's POV)

I made my way to Mike's room and knocked on his door.

"Hey I'm glad you- Trina?" He asked confused.

"Hey! I decided to come down and visit you." I said smiling big and hugging him.

"Uh how long are you staying?" He said giving me a small smile.

"A couple days...Why?" I asked curiously.

"No reason, I just want to know how long I have to spend with my baby." He said giving me a quick peck on my lips.

_He's lying to me._

"Okay well what do you want to do now that I'm here?" I asked brushing the weird feeling that came over me off.

"I could think of a couple things." He said smirking and pulling me into the room.

(Tori's POV)

I was sitting by the pool again working on my project when someone took a seat next to me; I looked up and noticed it was Daniel.

"Hey Danny." I said smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Working on my project." I said looking down at the paper with words scribbled across it.

"Ewe Homework." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, I know." I said shaking my head.

"So what's been up with you? I haven't heard from you in awhile." He said.

"I've just had a lot on my mind, sorry." I apologized.

"Is it about that Andre kid?" He asked looking at the pool.

"How'd you-"I started but he cut me off.

"The way you got when you talked about him, it was obvious." He shrugged "Now tell me what happened." He said looking at me.

"Well I think he likes this other girl, but she has a boyfriend...Knowing Andre he'll still go after her though. I just wish he was that determined when it came to me, I mean I thought I dropped enough hints for him to get that I like him...But I guess not." I said running my fingers through my hair and sighing.

"Talk to him about it, tell him how you feel...You can't just assumed he just picked up on the hints you dropped. It's a guy you're talking about here, we're completely oblivious to the things you girls do." He said chuckling.

I nodded taking in the advice he had just given to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said smiling.

(Kayla's POV)

"It's not a date Ty I'm just hanging out with him!" I said.

"I don't like that guy at all; it's obvious he likes you! His intentions aren't good at all." He said angrily.

"Calm down babe you have nothing to worry about okay?" I said rubbing his arm.

He didn't respond, he just looked straight ahead.

"Look at me." I said grabbing his face and looking him in the eyes. "You know me; I would never cheat on you or leave you. You have nothing to worry about I promise." I said pecking his lips.

"Fine." He said sighing.

"But if he puts his hands on you in any kind of way, I'm beating his ass." He said.

I giggled at how over protective he could be.


	13. Decisions,Decisions

** Teggy you're so sweet lol, I actually am going to major in writing… I want to be author and I have written other things but just not on Fanfiction. I appreciate your comments and support :D!**

**Chapter 13**

(Andre's POV)

I smoothed down my red button shirt nervously as I looked over myself again in the mirror.

"Ooh some ones got a date." Beck said smiling at me as he walked into the room smirking.

"Yeah." I breathed trying to calm my nerves.

"Who's the lucky girl?" He asked plopping onto my bed.

"Kayla." I said smiling.

"Wait you mean Kayla that was at that bonfire thing we went to Kayla? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" He asked scrunching his eye brows together in confusion.

"Yeah but I want to change that." I said smiling.

"Dude you can't have feelings for another guy's girlfriend it's against the guy code in a way." He said shaking his head.

"He doesn't deserve her I could treat her better." I said bitterly.

"It's nobody's call to make that decision but her, and I don't think she's going to choose you…they seemed really happy together at the bonfire…and I see them around they go good together." He said seriously.

"Whatever, you're my best friend you're supposed to be on my side." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm just trying to be real with you here." He said.

I looked at him through the mirror anger apparent on my face.

**"Well I didn't ask for your help."**

(Robbie's POV)

I was hanging out with Roxy she was really cool and we have a lot in common it turns out and she doesn't find Rex creepy or weird at all.

"And then milk just kind of came out of my nose." She said giggling at the story she was telling me.

"Wow that's sick." I said chuckling a little.

"Robbie still sleeps with a stuffed animal." Rex said randomly.

"Rex!" I scolded him. "Nobody is supposed to know that." I said frowning.

"Well I just thought she should just know what she's getting herself into." Rex said laughing.

"I think it's cute." Roxy said smiling a little.

"You do?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, just like you." She said giggling a little.

"You think I'm cute? I mean I do have cute brown curls and boyish ways but nobody has every commented on it." I said chuckling.

"Well I just did." She smiled at me.

"Who would like Robbie? You could have me instead sweet cheeks." Rex said smoothly.

"I'd rather Robbie sorry Rex." She said patting him on the head.

"Hmph." He grunted.

(Jade's POV)

I was so angry at the fact cat had the nerve to actually get with Beck. She was suppose to be _my _friend, what kind of 'friend' dates her friends boyfriend? She even said in her little stupid diary she wouldn't act on how she felt about Beck. Pacing back in forth I got a idea and started digging around until I found the little red velvet book wit stickers on it..

"Well, well, well Valentine isn't as innocent as she makes herself seem." I said smirking and reading forward.

Having only read two of her diary entries I decided upon myself to read a couple more. Scanning through the pages I learned more about the deep secrets she keeps from everyone but Andre.

"Beck wouldn't like knowing that he couldn't trust his girlfriend..." My smirk grew bigger as I thought a plan to break the two up.

I heard the click of the door and quickly shoved the book back where I found it and stood up.

"Speaking of the bitch herself..." I mumbled loud enough for the perky red head to see me.

She looked in my direction and glared. "You don't have to be so rude Jade."

_"She's not even Beck's type" _I thought as I looked her over with a look of disgust on my face.

"Just watch your back Valentine." I said walking past her bumping into her shoulder.

She let out a little whimper and grimaced rubbing her shoulder.

I let out a little chuckle and walked out of the room.

(Cat's POV)

Grabbing my shoulder I began to tear up pulling my shirt down I glanced at the bruise my stepfather decided to give me last week. Even though it had been since then it still hurt like hell.

"I finished my project!" Tori said bursting into the room doing a her happy 'dance'

I quickly pulled my shirt sleeve back up and put on the innocent eyes of 'Cat' and the cute little smile.

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down and clapping wildly. "One time my brother had a project to do on the ocean." I said rocking back and forth on my heels.

"And what happened?" Tori said looking at me curiously.

"He asked a girl he knew to help because he said she usually smelled like the ocean when she sat with her legs open." I said giggling a little. "She slapped him."

Tori's eyes grew wide and then she let out a loud laugh.

"That's the funniest story about your brother I've ever heard you tell." She said holding her stomach and doubling over.

I smiled innocently and let out a small giggle.

"So how are things with you and uhh…what's his face." I said after she calmed down.

"He has a name and good he's just a friend though." She said shrugging and walking over to her bed.

"Have you talked to Andre?" I asked trying to make him the topic of conversation.

"No, he's probably somewhere staring off thinking about _ Kayla." _ She said bitterly.

"You're jealous aren't you? You like Andre!" I squealed a little out of excitement.

"No I don't!" she said defensively.

I gave her a look and she dropped her shoulders and looked down.

"Okay maybe I do but he doesn't like me back, and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Trust me you won't, plus it would be better than having to wonder what if you told him." I said shrugging.

"Maybe you're right..I don't know I'll have to think about it some more." She said sighing.

How'd you like the chapter? I been soo busy with school and then I didn't have wifi and when I did it was acting up buuut I'm back xoxoxoxo. – Ri.


End file.
